Cuatro Hermanas
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Ellas son cuatro hermanas, ambiciosas y corruptas. Ésta es la historia de aquellas, que junto al Fantasma de Ganondorf, fueron custodias del lugar, a pesar de ser cuatro fantasmas.


**Cuatro hermanas.**

En esos momentos, la guerra estaba siendo especialmente encarnizada. En parte por la invasión extranjera, como por los insurrectos que querían derrocar al Rey. Él Rey de Hyrule estaba preocupado por su pueblo (tanto el suyo como el de sus aliados) como por su amada esposa, la Reina de Hyrule.

En los últimos cuatro meses, han atentado en contra de la Reina, de no haber sido por los nobles guardias, y por Impa de los Sheika, guardiana personal de la Reina, no sabía que pudo haber ocurrido con su amada esposa; se preocupaba especialmente por ella, porque dentro de poco, tendrían al primogénito de la Casa Real.

Por los rumores que había oído de las Piedras Chismosas, había cuatro mujeres, hermanas, que practicaban la brujería; aunque no fueran muy poderosas, estaban determinadas a que no naciera él primogénito de la Casa Real de Hyrule. Al parecer, trabajaban para los Invasores. El Rey no lo permitiría. Así que ofreció una buena cantidad a quien le llevara a las brujas.

Había consultado al Sabio que habitaba en el Templo del Tiempo, sabía que esa amenaza era real, las Piedras Chismosas nunca hablan de profecías o cosas intangibles, sino, hablaban de cosas que oían, cosas que la gente hablaba… de sucesos que acontecían en la vida diaria de su gente.

Cuando tuvo ante si a las hermanas se dio la sentencia. Y con ayuda de la noble Impa, Guardiana Personal de la Reina, y de aquél noble Espíritu Guardián del Bosque, él Gran Árbol Deku, las Hermanas Brujas fueron selladas en algún punto recóndito del Bosque. Un punto que ni él sabía, mejor así.

Cuando la Reina dio a luz a una pequeña Princesa, el Rey estuvo feliz de que su pequeña hija saliera sana y salva de los intentos de asesinato de aquellas cuatro brujas. Nunca se hubiera perdonado si su esposa o su hija hubieran sufrido algo que él pudo evitar. Ellas dos, junto con el Reino de Hyrule son su responsabilidad.

* * *

Paso demasiado tiempo. Su letargo había durado varios años… una verdadera eternidad. Ni siquiera ellas eran concientes de cuanto tiempo había permanecido en ese oscuro rincón al cual habían sido relegadas. Sabían que estaban muertas… y su espíritus corruptos por la ambición de fortuna y poder las había condenado a estar ahí, selladas en ese lugar lúgubre.

Eran desdichadas, por el simple hecho de que fuesen utilizadas como meras herramientas por los Invasores, y que cuando fueron capturadas por el ejército real, ni siquiera hubieran intentado hacer algo, por poco que fuese, por salvarlas. Al ser encerradas, y con sus manos atadas por fuertes grilletes y cadenas, ya no eran útiles. Se hicieron innecesarias.

Por lo menos se tenían entre si. Eso era un pequeño consuelo que tenían y con lo cual, su eternidad era un poco más tolerable del que hubiese sido si las hubiesen separado. Meg, la mayor, amaba a tal grado a sus hermanas, que al ver la oportunidad de salir de aquella atroz pobreza en la que vivían, durante la guerra, no desaprovecho la oferta que se le había ofrecido a las cuatro. Aunque eso fuese traición a su amado País y a su venerada Reina. Ninguna soportaba ni un segundo más de la miseria de la guerra.

Hubieran seguido en su calvario particular, impuesto por un Rey al que llegaron a odiar de no ser por _él_. Un noble y gallardo _Rey_ que se ganó su confianza. Un _Rey Hechicero_, uno que provenía del Desierto. El Rey Ganondorf les había ofrecido regresarlas al mundo de los vivos. Para probarlas, regresarían en formas de Poe. Sí pasado un tiempo demostraban ser dignas, volverían a vivir.

Les dijo que tendrían que guardar, junto a una de sus criaturas, el Templo del Bosque, para evitar que la Sabia del Bosque despertara, ya que si ésta lo hacía, podría arruinar sus planes. Ellas aceptaron su oferta sin dudar.

Fue así como cuatro hermanas _Poe_ podrían serle de utilidad al nuevo Rey de Hyrule, uno que las había _salvado_ de su suplicio. Ya conocían cada rincón del Templo que custodiaban, conocían a sus criaturas, las cuales las trataban como nobleza; sólo había un ente superior a ellas, _El Fantasma de Ganondorf_, era algo así como el representante del _Rey_ de las hermanas Poe, y no las molestaba la presencia de ese ser escalofriante. Era preferible obedecer a un ser tan espantoso (aunque no tan cruel como su amo y creador) que _vivir_ en aquél horrible limbo.

Ya se veían nuevamente vivas, recibiendo ofrendas de los incautos que decidieran refugiarse en el Bosque Perdido, y de los espíritus que viven ahí. Mientras no desobedecieran a _Lord_ Ganondorf, ellas serían conocidas como _Las Cuatro Reinas del Bosque_. Les gustaba ese título que se habían puesto. Nunca volverían a sufrir. No les importaba el sufrimiento de los demás, sólo el propio… y se encargarían de manejar aquellos bosques con mano de Hierro, para enorgullecer a aquél _noble y gallardo Rey_.

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo, Ganondorf les había dicho que dentro de poco volverían a la vida, y estaba dispuesto a concederles, en una Gran Ceremonia, el título que se "merecían". Dijo que por su obediencia ciega, ellas serían las _Cuatro Reinas del Bosque_, cuyo poder estaría directamente abajo del suyo. Le creyeron. Cuatro incautas mujeres, que cegadas por su odio y su venganza, le creyeron a un hombre que, de encontrarlas inútiles o reemplazables, no dudaría echarlas en algún lugar peor al que habían estado anteriormente, y separarlas para toda la eternidad.

Un buen día, poco antes de su ceremonia de Regreso a la Vida, y de Coronación, Ganondorf utilizo a un Poe menor para avisarles algo: Un _héroe_ iría a retarlas, sabía como utilizarlos como una especie de _medio de comunicación_, haciendo que su voz fuese trasmitida por el ente, y lo que éste oyera, él también lo hiciera. Afirmó que quería destruirlas y asegurarse de que todo lo que habían logrado se viniera abajo. Hacía lucir al héroe más como enemigo de las Hermanas Poe que de él.

Meg recordaba en esos momentos, la conversación que sostuvo con su señor… ¡cuanta razón había tenido al decirles que no subestimaran a ese héroe!

—_Deténganlo, cueste lo que cueste_ —advirtió el Rey—. _Ése chico no debe vencerlas, ni a mi Fantasma. Será el oponente más fuerte al que se enfrente._

—_No se preocupe, Milord —_contestó Meg, la mayor—._ Ningún héroe en el pasado nos a vencido… ¡ni siquiera están al nivel de los Stalfos o de los Wolfos!_

—_Meg tiene razón, Milord —_aportó Beth—,_ nunca lo hemos defraudado, ni nunca lo haremos. Venceremos con facilidad, como siempre._

—_¡Necias! No subestimen al muchacho —_Aclaró el Rey—_. Aunque el chico sea un héroe inexperto, puede llegar a ser peligroso… ¡él héroe al que se enfrentaran no es como ninguno de los anteriores!_

—_Mi Rey… ¿Qué es lo que hace tan especial a éste héroe? A dicho que es inexperto —_la curiosidad natural de Joelle salió a flote cuando se dirigió a su Rey.

—_Deben de tener cuidado de ése héroe en particular por una razón —_Esa sería la máxima prueba que ésas cuatro tendrán que superar si quieren mostrarse dignas ante él—_: por muy inexperto, él muchacho es él Legendario Héroe del Tiempo. Si lo vencen, la gloria que ganaran será inmensa._

Meg en esos momentos se había dado cuenta que tan tontas habían sido al creerse capaces de vencer al Héroe del Tiempo. No tenían oportunidad de vencerlo. En secreto, en el corazón de cada hermana, fue apareciendo la misma recompensa ¿Qué gloria más grande podrían ganar que el desposarse con el Rey?

Se imaginaban, cada una, en el fondo de sus corazones, siendo las Reinas de Hyrule, en vez de un simple Bosque. Meg se dio cuenta que sus ambiciones las había llevado de regreso al pozo del que Ganondorf las sacó.

* * *

El Héroe del Tiempo peleó con gran valor. No demostró miedo ni duda alguna en ningún momento, su espada (la Legendaria Espada Maestra) fue cortando el aire y a los monstruos que había en el templo, purificándolo lentamente. Joelle, Amy y Beth ya habían sido derrotadas por ése _inexperto_. Meg no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas por sus hermanas caídas. A pesar del odio que siente por todo Hyrule, ella amaba a sus hermanas menores.

Meg, al darse cuenta del desastre en el cual habían caído, decidió pelear sin tregua y con todo su poder contra el Héroe del Tiempo. Aunque todo su poder no fue suficiente como para poder vencer al Héroe. Lo supo cuando fue conciente de que había regresado al limbo, con sus hermanas, las cuales estaban deshechas por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Hermanas, tal vez nunca seamos las Reinas de Hyrule, o de sus alrededores —dijo Amy, una vez se hubo calmado—. Pero si sé algo: Siempre seremos hermanas, y ese es el único consuelo que por ahora necesito.

* * *

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes, paisajes y demás es propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto y Nintendo.

Después de re-jugar _Ocarina of Time_ por enésima vez, me di cuenta de algo curioso: cuando te enfrentabas a las Hermanas Poe, en el Templo del Bosque, cuando estabas listo para enfrentarte a Meg, la mayor de las cuatro hermanas, la encontrabas **llorando**, al parecer, por la pérdida de sus hermanas, las cuales ya han sido derrotadas y regresado de donde sea que hayan salido.

Eso me llevo a escribir éste fic… creo que es un fic un tanto raro, pero en si, así salió. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Obvio, al no saber nada del posible pasado de las hermanas, me llevo a inventarles uno, que no sé que tan creíble haya quedado.

No sé porque rayos, acabe poniendo que a los ojos de las Hermanas Poe, Ganondorf era algo así como el _Príncipe Azul_ del cuento. Sí Zant le llamó "Dios" ¿por qué no otros súbditos lo considerarían alguien digno de seguir? Digo, es posible que hubiera quien lo considerara (entre sus seguidores) un Rey "noble, gallardo" y demás.


End file.
